Malefic (B10UATUA)
Appearance He is an Osmosian and looks much like his brother Aggregor. He has four flesh-colored horns on his head, wears a red jacket and blue pants with a sash, and has long hair that goes down to his chest. After his absorption of the Ultimatrix, he looked much like Kevin 11,000 from'' Ken 10''. His right arm is a fire tentacle, his left arm is a Tetramand with a Galvanic Mechomorph/Kineceleran tentacle, a flaming head and torso, two wings (one Lepidopterran, one flaming), and Null Gurdian tentacles coming out of his backside. Powers and Abilities Before his mutation, he had the typical absorption powers of all Osmosians, being able to suck the life force or powers right out of any alien or human being. After his mutation he recieved all the powers of Ben's aliens. The powers he has used are listed below: *Flight *Enhanced strength *Lodestar's magnetic powers *AmpFibian's electrical shocks *Armordrillo's drilling *Heatblast's fire manipulation *Big Chill's intangibility Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures He first appeared in A New Threat, where he attacked Kevin at his garage. He told Kevin to tell Ben that he was coming for him. When Kevin told Ben and Gwen, they all believed he was Aggregor. Later, Gwen and Kevin searched in Kevin's car as Ben searched as Jetray from the sky. Malefic finds the car and blasts it. Jetray flies down but is quickly defeated. Malefic tell them that he is not Aggregor and he continues to attack. Ben transforms into Ultimate Swampfire and knocks him back. He later retreats, saying he will return. The trio later left ot find a stolen plumber ship. Malefic was later found running from Ben, Gwen, and Kevin in the episode Monster. He was able to escape, but was quickly found in Los Soledad by a group of Plumbers led by Max. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin arrived there and charged into battle. After a short skirmish, Malefic defeated Ben and absorbed the Ultimatrix. The Plumbers just arrived at the scene but they were to late, and he managed to escape in his new form, calling himself Monster. Some time later, in Warzone, Ben and the gang found him. The three of them chased after him, but he escaped via a Null Void portal. Wondering why he would want to go to the Null Void, the trio decided to follow him. Entering the Null Void they found him at the Null Void prison, breaking out his brother, Aggregor. Aggregor went ultimate and battled Gwen and Kevin, while Monster battled Ben and the newly arrived Plumbers. Following a long battle with Humungousaur and Ultimate Humungousaur, Monster once again retreated after his brother was defeated. Monster made his last appearance in Monster Rampage, Part 1. He was found by Ben, Gwen, and Kevin in the ciyt, causing lots of destruction to draw them out. The three of them tried, and failed, to defeat him. In a last ditch effort, Ben and Kevin initiated battle stragety "Alpha Niner Tango", in which Kevin absorbed the Ultimatrix to defeat Monster once and for all. Kevin later went on another rampage, with Ben and Gwen chasing after him. Appearences *A New Threat *Monster *Warzone *Monster Rampage, Part 1 Trivia *Much like his brother, he resembles the Zabrak species from Star Wars. *His ultimate form looks like Kevin 11,000. *He is the main villain of Season 1. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens